Of Nod and Nightshayde Chapter 2 Panther Problems
by Dosoto Nightshayde
Summary: After meeting the cast of story in the first chapter Jim hawking talks about his and Gene's Mission to find a serial killer. They don't find one but what they do find is more scary then any man. This one pretty violent and contains drinking and loud music


Panther Probelms  
  
  
  
Tenchi looked at us Extremely pissed at all of us. His boss had just fired him for something we did. "Hey man relax it's not he fired ya when ya had kids to take care of." Dallas sat back for a moment and then leaned forward and spoke again. " Do you have kids to take care of ?" Tenchi looked at him more annoyed then mad . I just looked to Gene. He was whispering to his short friend. Nobody could really here.  
  
" Gene and I are working on a top case about a serial killer." he exclamied proud of himself. Gene rolled his eyes at this conceited remark. He was obviosly the rouge of the two. " Anyone of you guys of heard of the recent murders?" The short kid asked looking at Dallas then me and finally Tenchi.  
  
" Yeah from just about everyone we've run into man. " I said sitting on the bed. I picked up more Jagermeister and consumed more of the firey drink. It felt really going down and I grinned. "You want a drink Guy? " I asked Gene offering him the bottle. He happiley excepted and took the bottle. The little guy seemed angry or offended or something when he observed Gene. Gene drank a large amount of liquid.  
  
" Gene you promised me you wouldn't drink on these missions anymore!" The short guy squaked at last. Everybody turned and looked at Gene. Now everyone could tell Gene was not the leader. He looked greatly embaressed as he stared back at us. It appeared that he had to prove his authority to us.  
  
" Hey Jim would ya jus shutup!" He turned on his partner with glaring eyes. " Take this and go sit in the car." He handed the boy a small sub-machinegun. Jim was reluctent but he left without argument. As soon as Jim was out of site Gene continued to drink. " He's really a good kid but he's gotta smart mouth." Tenchi grinned menecingly at how Gene was doing a terrible job hiding his infearior side. Then Dallas turned on cd player and began to blast Pantera's Far beyond driven Album. Except for Tenchi we all started to thrash to the music. Eventuly he got into it with us. For about a half an hour we contiued to drink and thrash. That was until we heard a cry from outside. Stumbiling over the trash I stopped the music.  
  
" What the fuck was that ?" I yelled slightly frightened. The scream came again followed by gunfire.  
  
" That's Jim!" Gene Shouted reaching into his several bags and pulling out different guns. " You guys take these" he said tossing me and Dallas each a pistol. We were surprised but we picked them up anyway. " You need a weapon bellboy? " He peered at Tenchi who just stood and shook his head. We charged down the stairwell hardly touching the stairs. Gene crashed through the door that led to the parking garage. The scream was louder now. Jim ran tear ass past us.  
  
" Dear god help me ! Panther it's a fuckin Panther!" Jim screamed not even stopping. We soon reilized why. A very large Panther like animal bounded around the corner in pursuit of Jim. Seeing us it came to a quick hault. It had deep yellow glowing eyes which pierced into my soul. The things back was covered with green crystals that glowed very neon like. The beast and our group stood still for what seemed like hours before it growled at us.We all ran in seperate dierections. I had the extreme misfourtune of having it chase me.  
  
" Help oh God!" I screamed as my legs pounded me across the pavement. It was getting closer . I slipped and fell. Hitting the ground with a sickening grunt I rolled over fast enough to see the beast leap on me. It's claws tore into my arm like paper. I cried out in pain trying to fight free.  
  
" Dosoto! Hang on man I got your back." Dallas aimed and shot the panther in it's back. Roaring it spun to face it's attacker. Dalla shot another round but it only made the creature flinch. It began to rush him spitting and screaming. He shot off two more rounds before it tackeled him. I opened fire on it now seeing my friend in such a cruel danger. Dallas Wailed and pistol wipped the thing in it's face. Then I saw something in which I will never forget. Tenchi dove from the darkness with a sword that glowed a blue color. Before the panther could react he drove the sword into it's side. Dallas took advantage of the beasts open mouth. Acting on fear alone Dalla swung his pistol upward into the monster's mouth. He squeezed the trigger and the back of the animals exploded in a gorey spalsh of blood and brains.  
  
" What is this thing ?" Tenchi asked pulling Dallas out from under it.Everyone looked relived except for me with the gash on my arm.  
  
" I can explain that. Gene said walking back to us. " You see it's a monster created by...." The sound of lawn mower engines filled the night. " Oh no no"  
  
To be continued  
  
Dosoto 


End file.
